1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems for use with a surgical navigation system. More particularly, this invention relates to a multiple display system for use with a surgical navigation system such that individual users can manipulate separate display screens.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Surgical navigation systems have become much more common within surgical suites. These systems assist a surgical team in the precise placement of tools and equipment. In addition, some surgical navigation systems also enable a surgical team to be more efficient by guiding the team stepwise through a pre-selected series of steps to complete a procedure. The display screens that guide the team can provide information to the team to enable the team to make appropriate choices given the current state of the procedure and the patient's anatomy. For instance, the system can prompt a team member to manipulate a limb of the patient during an orthopedic procedure to enable the system to locate relevant anatomical landmarks. The system can also provide alternate approaches based on the particular training and practice of the team. In many ways, the surgical navigation systems do much more than locate the anatomy of the patient relative to a particular surgical tool or implement. These systems also instruct and guide the surgical team through the procedure so that the team can be more efficient.
Even though surgical navigation systems enable a surgeon to be more precise, the use of surgical navigation systems often add to time needed to perform a surgical procedure. One reason is the use of a surgical navigation system changes the communication needed among the members of the surgical team. A further disadvantage to these surgical navigation systems is that the information is displayed on a single monitor or display within the surgical suite. The information displayed on the prior systems tends to be directed to the surgeon to assist the surgeon in precisely locating and manipulating the anatomy and/or the relevant instruments. In part, this is because it is difficult for multiple people to see what is shown on a single display. Also, if some of the display screens were directed towards other members of the surgical team, this could be cumbersome and reduce the overall efficiency of the team by requiring certain screens to be bypassed if the team member to which the screen is directed cannot see the display or is not close enough to respond to information requested by the display.